User equipment (UE), such as mobile devices (e.g., mobile station(s) (MSs)), facilitates communication and/or other data services over one or more networks. The UEs communicate with radio access network(s) (RANs), including any number of base stations. Services provided by some RANs may differ from services provided by other RANs, which may change based on one or more locations of the UEs.
In some circumstances, a RAN may receive service requests from UEs previously serviced by one or more other RANs, such as other RANs separated by adjacent base stations that were supporting a user in an adjacent geographical location. Typically, a UE is serviced by a base station having a corresponding target area (TA) or routing area (RA), depending on a network type (e.g., a 3GPP standards based network, such as, but not limited to universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), global system for mobile communications (GSM), general packet radio service (GPRS), universal terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN), enhanced UTRAN (E-UTRAN), or GSM radio access network (GERAN)).